The present invention relates generally to a wireless device for use with a vehicle embedded phone.
Existing vehicle embedded cellular phones are useful for receiving incoming calls and making outgoing calls when a user is operating a vehicle. These vehicle embedded cellular phones may include a hands free audio processor which allows the user to receive incoming calls, make outgoing calls and perform a variety of other functions without requiring manipulation of a handset. Unfortunately, users often carry a portable cellular phone in order to receive incoming calls and make outgoing calls when the user is away from the vehicle. This results in the user paying the expense for both the vehicle embedded cellular phone and the portable cellular phone. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle communications system.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a communications system including a vehicle embedded cellular phone subsystem for receiving and sending communications and a wireless device subsystem including a base station and a wireless handset. The base station is coupled to the vehicle embedded cellular phone subsystem for receiving incoming cellular communications at the wireless handset and sending communications from the wireless handset to the vehicle embedded cellular phone subsystem.